


Risky Business

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Sendak, Beta!Kolivan, Deep throat, Hair Pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Marmora, Tears, blowjob, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Kolivan and Sendak have an arrangement.





	Risky Business

**Author's Note:**

> So this take place before Kolivan realizes the Empire is bad and leaves to join the Blade of Marmora and he and Sendak had a something of a relationship. I just had a strong need for some Kolivan/Sendak tonight. 
> 
> I hope everyone has a happy new year and enjoy this fic! Has not been beta read.

It was a small arrangement they organized behind closed doors and out of sight of potential enemies.

The whole situation had started as a way to relieve stress for each other. After all one does not serve the Empire without being aware that any one of them could be dead soon. Death hung over their heads as an ominous reminder that their times could come at any moment. Whether it's in the glory of battle or the witch's table, it was all depending on the card one plays.

They both knew this as officers of this Empire. Forming attachments be it platonic or romantic was dangerous.

Yet...

Kolivan found himself always looking forwards to these little meetings of theirs.

They'd go to one of the lower level spare quarters and pick out a space for their session. It was a foolish thing if not very dangerous. Enemies could lurking about, readying themselves for the day they come for them wherher its to compromise them or worse.

It was a risk they were willing to take.

He was waiting for him as he usuaully was, sitting on the bed and his armor stacked on the bed beside him. That prosthetic red eye watches Kolivan walk forwards, the Marshal walking forwards and closing the door behind him. The soft click of the lock causes them to relax.

"Did anyone follow you?"

Kolivan looks at the Commander and shakes his head, "No, sir."

Sendak stood slowly up from the bed, giving the other an clear view of his naked form. Stars now many times haa Kolivan ran his fingers through the soft fur? Felt the chiseled, strong muscles under it while kissing over the otner's body before moving to pleasure him?

Slowly, the Commander circles Kolivan and his current clothed state. He reached up and lightly tugged on the armor's collar before humming. Kolivan turned his head before gasping when he kissed deeply.

His breathing hitches before he deepens the kiss and purrs into it. The larger galran slides his flesh hand along jos still clothed back, tracing down the other's side. He feels Sendak's fangs light brush over his lips and opens his mouth to allow the warm tongue to slip pass. A quiet mewl escapes him as shivers ran through him from the familiar touches.

Heat touches his face and spreads down to nis neck. He shifts his thighs, mewling as he feels his slit beginning to ache. He reaches up slowly to gently grip the thick fur around the other's neck.

The prosthetic rests slowly on his hips before the kiss breaks.

It left Kolivan breathless, cheeks tinted a soft indigo as his yellow eyes seem to almost give a soft glow.

Sendak leaned in slowly as he breathes heavily, "...Strip down and get on your knees Marshal..."

Kolivan's ears twitch and for a moment he is completely still. Then he slowly releases his grip on the fur and slowly starts unzipping his suit slowly. A small chill runs down his back as he feels cool air on his skin. The suit crumples qround his ankles before he slowly tugs his feet out and kicks the marshal suit to the side.

Fingers slowly caress over the small ridges on his head before lightly moving to plau with the pretty braid.

"Very good..." The commander purred before he releases the braid and slowly pushes om his shoulder.

Without question, Kolivan slowlt knelt down on front of the naked galra, facing his crotch and the length that hung between his thighs. Slowly he slides his hands over those pretty thighs before he looks up a moment for permission.

His braid is gripped again in a silent command.

Licking his lips, Kolivan carefully took the cock in his hands and slowly caressed over the length. He traces over the small ridges along the sides and feels the thick veins. The length hardens in his hands as he leaned down and licked lightly at the head. He can taste precum beginning to dribble out as he starts to pump him more firmly.

Sendak hissed and closed his eye, "...Gods you're so good with your mouth..." he lightly wraps the braid around his hand slightly, "Its almost as good as your slit, Kolivan..."

He looked at him a moment before he closed his mouth around the tip and gives a light suck around it with a deep purr.

"Aaaah...hmmm..." Sendak looks down, shivering as he watches the other work.

How those lips slowly spread over his cock, the more Kolivan took into his mouth. He fondles Sendak's knot slightly as drool dribbles down the Marshal's chin.

How many times had he seen the other like this now? When he tried to think he found he couldn't remember and yet it was as good as it ever was. He never grew tired of it, never grew tired of Kolivan. The braid is pulled on slightly as Sendak slowly rolled his hips forward.

"Urk!" Kolivan grunts when the tip hits the back of his throat.

"Stars...You know how to pleasure me so well," He hissed softly when that tongue presses along the underside of his shaft, "Do you enjoy sucking me off?" he smirked softly. Slowly, he moved one of his legs to press his foot against Kolivan's crotch.

A quiet grunt escapes him as he moved his head back until just the tip was in his mouth beflre he moved down once his throat was relaxed. A loud slurp escapes him as he begins a slow, careful rhythm as he feels the toe of Sendak's boot press at his erection. His slit gives a small twitch as slick drips on to the floor. The boot lightly nudges at his testicles before lightly sliding over his folds.

Sendak tugged on the braid to make Kolivan look at him again, "Yes..." he starts to thrust in time with the way Kolivan bobbed his head, "You absolutely love this...I wonder what your subordinates would think knowing how much you love sucking me off...how it turns you on before i even touch you..."

"Mmmm..."

"Of course they'll never know...but its such a tempting thought don't you think?" 

The thrusts began to pickup pace as he listened to the choked sound he made at the sudden change. He keeps Kolivan’s head in place as he fucks his mouth, the deflated knot almost pushing past the stretched lips. Kolivan struggled to keep up the pace as his breathing grows shaky. His vision blurs slightly as tears begin to slowly drip down his face. 

”Grrk...mmnnnnghhhh....hrrrrmmm...!” A muffled shout escapes him when the knot slips path his lips. 

Sendak groaned, stilling inside his mouth and looks down. Kolivan grips on to the other’s hips for purchase, cheeks slightly bulged as the cock slides down his throat and lips almost stretched past their limits.

”Hmmm...” Sendak hissed softly. 

It was taking everything he had not to knot the other’s mouth. No no he wanted to save that for his other favorite part of Kolivan.

Ah but they had a little while before they had to get into that.

No one knew where they were, and the risk of anyone coming into this area of the ship was low enough to take. 

Though, in his own opinion however bold, this with Kolivan was worth the risk.


End file.
